Asura Chronicles: Destiny Changer
by Demidevil45
Summary: On his journey to Ikaruga, Asura finds himself in debt with a vigilante that he's forced to work with to pay it off. But while doing this, he discovers more about his existence and his role to the world. At the same time though, a shadow stalks him with its intentions unknown. This story also includes OCs from other authors. Read and review. For the prequel, see Living Emotion.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

In the grassy fields of Japan, a man lies down on a hill with a piece of straw in his teeth, staring at the clouds.

"Ah, isn't this beautiful? The sky, the mountains, the land, all of it is truly wonderful," says the man.

"Ugh…"

"You know, life is short. You don't really have that long to enjoy the little things."

"Oww…"

"You only live once, so you have to live your life to the fullest. Enjoy every moment you have."

"Huff...Huff..."

"So let me give you guys some advice," he sits up, "the next time you try to rob someone, make sure you value your life and that your target is a complete wimp!" The man yells out to a pile of bandits that he had laid waste to. They were alive, but they had an extreme makeover from the man.

"Ugh…we're… sorry…" said one of the bandits.

"You better be. And as payment for my mercy, I'm taking all your cash. Sound good?" He says with a sinister smile on his face.

The bandit shakes his head multiply times while sweating like a fountain. The man then collects money from each bandit. Well, at least from those he can reach to.

"I'll make sure to put this money to good use." He then turns his back on the bandits and makes his way back on the road. "Well thanks for the money guys. I'm sure someone would find you out here in the middle of nowhere. Maybe, possibly, or not. Ah well." He waves to the piles of bandits and walks away.

"That…guy…was…" said one of the bandits.

"He couldn't be, could he? Oww..."

"One thing's for sure, if we ever see that guy again, we are so dead."

The man that is shown here is named Asura. It has been two weeks since Asura left Kagutsuchi, his birthplace, and it has been that long since he was born. Asura was born when Ragna's hatred towards Terumi overflowed; causing him to resonate with the Cauldron, and then Asura came out. He had no memories at first, but after his fight with Terumi and his encounter with Rachel, Asura gained the memories of Ragna the Bloodedge and found out what he truly is. Now he is on a mission to Ikaruga, where he intends to find and Kill Yuki Terumi, the man that is responsible for causing him and others to suffer greatly.

"Great job genius! You basically summarized the entire story in one paragraph. Now they won't need to read the previous season to know what's going on. Idiot.

Suddenly, a giant black hole appears underneath Asura's feet that leads to a dark abyss.

"Wait what now?!" Asura looks down and his eyes widen. "YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" He says while falling into the darkness.

* * *

That guy doesn't know when to respect his master. Here is the link to the previous series. s/10085601/1/Asura-Chronicles-Living-Emotion


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the City

_Italics are the thoughts of the character._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the City**

"Out of all the places I could have been dropped off, I just had to land in the middle of nowhere." Asura says to himself.

In the large and dark forest, Asura navigates his way through the forest. He had been 'dropped off' in the middle of the forest after a 'incident.' As he continues onwards, he stops in his tracks and observes the area in front of him.

"_Hmm, the seithr here is getting thicker. I need to be careful." _He moves his arms to a defensive position.

"Activate Seithr Bane!" As he said these words, a red circle forms under him then disappears. Seithr Bane is a coat that can repel seithr, protecting the user from deadly amounts of seithr and allowing him to travel without being under the threat of seithr poisoning.

"Still. I can't stay here for long." He continues to walk through the forest, hoping to finally find a way out of there. However...

"Grrr..."

Asura immediately turns around to where he heard the growl, but before he knows it, he is surrounded by a entire pack of wolves. But these weren't normal wolves. These wolves were more vicious and aggressive due to have been exposed to seithr for a long period of time, turning them into more savage animals that will attack anything in sight. There eyes are glowing red and their fur is black and purple.

"Who let the dogs out?" *Punchline drum sound* Fortunately for the wolves, Asura can not use his seithr manipulation power because of his coat repelling seithr. Unfortunately for them...

"GRRR!" Two of the wolves jump towards Asura, but he dodges one of them, grabs it by the tail and uses the wolf to smack away the other one.

"I can still kick the crap out of them." Asura says while cracking his knuckles.

Several more wolves fearlessly charge at Asura with their fangs out and their blood rushing through their veins. Asura grabs a nearby long stick and hits away all of the wolves that come even a meter of him.

"Come on pups! Lets play fetch! And here's the stick!"

This goes on for minutes, but then the wolves retreat after having a hard beating from their 'prey.'

"Well now..." he throws away the now broken stick, "that was a good work out."

"You call that a work out? You must have gotten weaker during your journey." a familiar childish voice said to him.

Asura looks to his right and sees a girl in a black dress with blonde pigtails and has a umbrella despite that it is not raining. The mere sight of this girl made Asura's blood boil.

"Rabbit..."

"Its been awhile, Asura. You are still calling yourself that, are you?"

" Yeah. So what? What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing. It's just that you called yourself that since you heard it from a spineless man who believes that gods are responsible for the actions of man."

"That's non of your concern. It's my name and I'm sticking with it." He turns his back at her. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" She says with a small smile like she is about to laugh.

"Give me another reason why else you would be here?"

"To see that ugly face of yours, to hear you try to say intelligent words, to laugh as you fail to understand-" She is interrupted when Asura draws his sword out and point it at her.

"If you are looking for a fight bunny leech, then just say so. I'll be more than happy to give you one." He stares coldly in hear eyes. He knows the girl well, Rachel Alucard. Rachel has helped him, or to be more accurate, Ragna in the past. She saved him when his arm was chopped off and his home destroyed by giving him the Azure Grimoire and introduced him to his master, Jubei. To Asura, she helped him find out the truth of his existence and gave him his sword and clothes, yet every time he looks at her, he feels a large amount of resentment and annoyance towards her. Whether this is from Ragna's memories, his own feelings, or its just instinct, he is now in a foul mood just by looking at her.

"Do you really think someone like you has a ghost of a chance on defeating me, or even leave a scratch?" she says while staring coldly at his eyes.

They both stare at each other for a while, but Asura sighs, sheathes his sword and turns his back on her again.

"If you didn't come here looking for a fight, then I'm not in the mood to talk, so see ya." He starts walking away from the girl with a grim look on his face.

"...So you have yet to succumb to the sword's power..."

Asura stops as she says those words.

"What did you say?"

Rachel then turns her back on him.

"Nothing important, at least not yet."

"Tch. There you go again. Being all secretive and shady like telling us anything will be the death of eveyone. If you are not going to tell me anything, then I'm going. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"The forest exit is east of here." She says while pointing her umbrella at a direction.

Asura looks to where she's pointing and see's a path leading towards a light.

"How did you..." Before he could say anything else, she is gone and rose petals are left where she was.

"And there she goes...she'll never change." He then walks down the path that supposedly lead out of the forest, but after taking a few steps, he stops and places his hand to where his heart is and begins to sweat.

_"At that moment..."_ He recalls drawing his sword and pointing it at her,_ "did I wanted to kill her?"_

* * *

After a while…

"Finally. There's the exit. Guess she wasn't lying after all." Asura sees rays of light coming from an opening in the forest. He walks through it and once he steps into the light, he sees a city on a mountain, a Hierarchical City.

"Lets see here…" He pulls out a map from his pocket. "That is the 11th Hierarchical City of Shinatsu, and is right on the border of the Ikaruga Federation." He puts the map away. "This should be a good rest stop for the night. Haven't had a decent meal in days." He then makes his way towards a road that leads to the city.

Hours later in the city…

* * *

Asura walks through the city with his hood up and cautiously blends in with the crowds. The reason for this is because he is, or he looks like, the SS Class Criminal Ragna the Bloodedge. Should someone see his face and recognize him, then the entire city would go into chaos and he would literally be chased out of town.

"_Or I would kick their ass's to the next country. There is now way I'm going to let a bunch of people chase me because I…"_

His thought process is interrupted when a small hooded figure bumps into him.

"S-sorry sir." The figure said in a childlike voice. The figure was as tall a child and carries something wrapped on his back. While he can't see his face, Asura feels something familiar about this boy, but brushes it off.

"Watch where you're going next time kid." They both walk past each other like nothing happened, but after gaining some distance between the two; the boy quickly scurried off into a alley way while holding something in his hand.

"Ha! That idiot didn't know what hit him." The boy says now in a girl's voice.

"Luna. We shouldn't be picking pockets from strangers. What will Master Bang say if he finds out?"

"Shut up Sena! He won't know unless we tell him, so keep your mouth shut or else!"

"Okay! Okay! I won't say anything! Just don't make me drink milk!

"Good. Now lets see what this guy had." The child opens the bag and shakes the contents out onto her hand. But what came out was not a handful of coins or jewels but rather...

"A ROCK?! THIS GUY WAS CARRYING A ROCK?!" The child yelled out as 'she' was dumbfounded.

"Uh...there is something carved on it."

"What? Let me see." The child takes a close look at it and reads aloud. "Choke on this...ARGH!" The child threw away the rock in distress.

"I can't believed we were fooled into stealing a rock! If I see that guy again, I'll..."

"You'll what?" The child turned to his side immediately and sees Asura, the man who he stole the rock from, with his arms crossed and looking down on him.

"YOU!" said the child.

"So you were the one who stole my rock. Or would you happen to be after something else of mine?"

"Get away from me you pedo!" The child then grabs the object from her back and unwraps it, revealing it to be a heart shaped staff.

"Wait a minute! You're...!"

"BURN!" Suddenly, a missile comes out from the staff and flies straight at Asura, creating a huge explosion. Out of the smoke, Asura backflips out of it and lands without a scratchon him.

"Damn that was close! What were you thinking you little brats?!" He calls out the child. The child comes out from the smoke and launches three more missiles at Asura.

"Shut up you damn pedophile!"

Asura immediately creates a bow and arrow out of seithr.

"Will you..." He fires the arrow at the middle missile, "STOP CALLING ME A PEDOPHILE!" The arrow hits the missile, causing it and the other two to explode before they could get close to Asura.

"You brats need to go in time out!"

"Stuff it pedo! It's what you get for harassing Luna!" Said Luna.

"Harassing you? You were trying to steal my money! Again!"

"What are you talking about?! Luna has never seen you before in her life!"

_"Uh oh! Nearly gave myself away. If she finds out that I look like Ragna, this could get complicated."_

"Never mind! Look, just stay the hell away from me, and no one doesn't need to get hurt."

"You just pissed Luna off, and you will suffer for it!" Her staff then turns into a giant hammer, then she swings it at Asura. He dodges it by side stepping, but the impact on the ground made fall down.

"You're mine!" She runs up to Asura and grabs his shirt. She raise her staff and a bell comes out of nowhere and hits him, sending him flying and crashes into a building.

"OW! My freaking ears are ringing!" He then stands up from the rubble and brushes dirt off his clothes. "You are going to pay for that!" He then creates a staff out of seithr and walks out of the rubble, but sees that Luna is gone.

"Where did she go? He looks around the area, but the corwds of people are blocking much of the view.

"I guess she ran o-OW!" Just then, he is is hit on the head with a green frying pan from above. "Where did that come from?!" He looks up and sees a 'cloud' that is not far from the ground. Then a base ball bat comes down, but he manages to hit it away before it could hit him. Then a fan comes down, but he hits it away to.

"Is that it? You are just going to throw object at me?" Then a white ball comes down from the cloud. "It pointle-" As he hits the ball, it explodes in front of him, leaving him covered in black again. "...ow..." He shakes off the black stuff and sees a mallet coming down on him, but he instead catches it by the handle.

"STOP!" He begins to move the mallet behind his back and..."Its hammer time." *Punchline drum sound* He chucks the mallet towards the cloud, making it pop and Luna falls down.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" She says while falling.

Asura then creates a giant arm and catches her before she hit the ground.

"Got ya!"

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Okay." He release the girl, but she lands on the ground face first.

"OW! Luna meant gently let me go!" she yelled out.

"Sorry kid. But gentle isn't in my vocabulary. Its time you learn your lesson!" He pick the girl up by the collar and jumps onto a light post.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Putting you in time out..."

* * *

After a while...

"PUT ME BACK DOWN YOU JERK!" Luna yelled out. Her body is wrapped all around in chains and is hanging upside down on the light post.

"Quit your bitchin. This is what you get for stealing from strangers." Asura casually says.

"WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU TO THE NEXT WEEK!"

"What was that? Can't hear you because some little brat is screaming her head off." He says while picking his ear.

"GRRR! YOU SUCK! I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE! She tries to shake out of her the chains, put it's no use and she is left dangling.

Asura walks away from her like nothing happened and ignores the girl's cry for help.

"Now...where should I go to eat lunch?"

* * *

Asura: And for the record, I was going easy on her!

Me: Sure you were...

Asura: I'm serious!

Me: Right...Oh and just for the viewers, I know that I switched Platinum's gender around a bunch , so sorry for that.


	3. Chapter 2: Asura vs

_Italic are the thoughts of Asura_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Asura vs...**

On top of one of the buildings of the city, Rachel Alucard observes Asura's and Platinum's battle. After the battle, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"My my. Aren't you an unpredictable little beast? To leave a poor girl hanging and to have easily tricked someone like her, the both of you never cease to entertain me," She says while smiling.

"Princess? Why are you talking to you self? Have you gone coo-coo?" said her bat familiar right before he was sent flying into the sky by her.

"And you never fail to annoy me." She says in an annoyed tone.

"OW! Why did you have to use me every time you punish him?" said her cat familiar.

"Because I don't like to dirty my hands." She then sees that Asura has left the area and is out of her sight.

"I believe that's enough entertainment for now." She then concentrates to use her teleportation magic to go home, but as she does, something in the distance catches her eye.

"Who is that?" She looks directly across the other side of the street and sees a figure sitting on the edge of a building. The figure is wearing a crimson cloak that covers his entire body and even though they are meters apart, she sees that his face is completely wrapped in bandages and is wearing a hood.

Normally, Rachel would simply ignore a 'normal' person even if they would a little different, but something about him didn't feel right to her. Instead of teleporting to her castle, she then teleports behind the man on the other side of the street.

"It is dangerous to be so close to the edge." She casually says to him.

The man doesn't even take notice of her presence and instead looks down on the ground.

"If you are lost, then don't expect me to give you any help." She was hoping to get some kind of reaction of the man, but the only response was silence.

"You know, it is rude to not acknowledge a lady when she is talking-"

"Rachel Alucard. God how your voice annoys me to no end," say the man. Upon saying those words, Rachel was shocked that not because he was being rude, but that he knew her full name.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" After saying this, the man stands up from the ledge and turns to her, showing his bandaged face.

"What's this? The great all-knowing Rachel doesn't know something? What a shock." He says in a sarcastic tone. Rachel then begins to emit lighting from her body and her eyes become cold.

"Are you mocking me?" The man the beings to slow clap at her question.

"Congratulations. You figured it out in time. Wanna prize? How about a lollipop?"

"How dare you?!" She then shoots a lightning bolt at the man. The man lifts his left arm as if he is going to catch the lightning bolt. Just before the bolt hits him, it suddenly goes into a different direction, hitting a water tower and causing it to explode. Even Rachel was shocked on how he repelled the bolt so easily.

"Okay...how about a teddy bear?"

She then fires even more lightning bolts, but the man repels them all with ease, even nearly hitting her on the last one.

"How did you...?"

After she finally stopped, the man then turns his back on her and steps on the edge of the building.

"Just who and what are you?" She says while sweating a little. The man then turns to her one last time.

"Someone who shouldn't have existed in the first place..." He then falls off the ledge on his back side.

"Wait!" She then teleports to the edge of the building and looks down, but much to her surprise, the man is gone, like he was never there.

"Just…who...and what is he?" Perhaps this is the first time ever; Rachel asked herself a question that she did not know the answer to…

* * *

"Ah! That was good!" said Asura with a satisfied smile. He was sitting at some kind of Japanese restaurant, chomping down on noodles and meat. He had been eating raw meat for the past few days, so he was enjoying himself immensely with his meal.

"How was your meal sir?" said one of the waitresses with a smile on her face.

"Very good. I would like the bill when ready."

"Of course." She then leaves him alone. Asura then takes out his money and begins to count it.

_"Let's see…I have enough to pay the bill, enough for lodging, and enough for gear. But…"_

"Here's your check sir." The waitress handed him the bill.

"Thank you." After he took it, the waitress left.

_"Let see here. 25 pd. That sounds reasonable…to someone else."_ He then places a certain amount of money on the table and makes his way to the door. But before he does, a large man comes in a few seconds before him.

"Excuse me sir. I need to ask for your assistance." He said to the greeter. The man was wearing a red scarf, was carrying a giant nail on his back, and had a X-shaped scar on his face.

"By all means. What is it?"

"I'm looking for a man in black and red. He is a little shorter than me, he is wearing a red coat of some sorts, and he also has a…" before he could finish, Asura walks by and stops immediately from seeing the man.

"YOU!" He points at Asura with a surprised look on his face.

_"Oh God! Not this guy again!"_

"You are the dine and dasher I met in Kagutsuchi! Now you would go as low as harass a little girl, my apprentice?!

"That kid was your apprentice? Then your apprentice needs to know not to steal from strangers!" Asura rebuked.

"That's funny coming from a thief like you. I bet you were going to run out of this establishment too!" Bang begins to get into a fighting position.

"For your information, I paid the bill this time, and I have no intention of dining and…"

"Uh…excuse me sir. You only left 3pd on the table. Was that my tip or the money for the bill?" said the waitress that was behind him.

_"Man. Karma is a real bitch today…."_

"So you were going to dine and dash! I will not let that happen again!" Bang yell out.

"Look old man. You better just walk away before you get hit in the crotch like before."

" I cannot do that! For I am Bang Shishigami! Defender of truth and jus…" Bang is interrupted when Asura sucker punched him in the face, sending him flying through the door.

"God does that guy ever shut up? He sounds like a jet…" Suddenly, Asura is punched in the gut by a recovered Bang and is sent crashing towards the kitchen.

"Gah!" He crashed into the kitchen wall, making a giant hole there.

"I will not let you get away evildoer!" Bang then rushes to the giant hole he made in the kitchen. As soon as he enters, he is hit in the face by a frying pan from the side.

"Argh!" Bang covers his face, but is then kicked to the other side of the restaurant.

"That's going to leave a mark. Oh wait, there already is!"

*cricket noise*

"Bad joke…"

"Ugh…I suppose we are past reason now," Bang says while wiping the blood off his forehead.

"Seem so." The people in the restaurant ran out immediately as they could tell that they were in the danger zone right now.

"In that case…" Bang quickly throws dozens of nails and needles at him. Asura then kicks a fruit basket that was filled with fruit in front of him, causing the fruit to fly in the air and block the attack for him.

"Take this!" Bang rushes to Asura and performs a sliding kick, but Asura jumps above him and lands on one of the tables.

"Try again." Asura then jumps from the table and charges his leg with red energy. At the same time, fire comes out of Bang's fist and he turns towards Asura.

"HADE'S MIGHT!"

"IRON FIST!"

Both of their attacks clash, with Asura's kick trying to slam him and Bang's fist trying to send him upward. Then an explosion happens, sending Asura through the roof.

"WHOA!" He lands on that ground outside on his backside hard.

"Ow…wasn't expecting that…" Suddenly, Bang comes rushing out from the restaurant and jumps up trying to hit Asura with a flying kick. Asura manages to grab Bang before he could hit him and swings him to the ground.

"GAH!"

Bang becomes stunned on the ground. Asura then creates a giant fist out of seithr and fires it at Bang, but he manages to dodge roll out of the way.

"I'm not done yet!" Asura yelled out. He charges at Bang with a sword he created and swings it at him, but Bang uses his giant nail to block it and counters it with a kick to the chest, sending him back.

Asura remained unfazed and he throws his sword at Bang.

"Ha!" Bang blocks the sword with his nail. "How sloppy!"

"Says you." He then snaps his finger. At the same time, the sword glows red, then it explodes right next to Bang.

"ARGH!"

Asura then uses the opening to grab Bang's nail and smacks him across the face with it, sending him flying.

"You just got nailed!" *punchline drum sound*

Bang quickly recovers and quickly charges at him Asura then plants the giant nail to the ground and does the same.

"Let see what you can do evildoer!"

"Bring it on you damn ninja!"

They both begin to start clashing with their fist. They seemed to be evenly matched in terms of hand to hand combat skills, as each one could not get the upper hand over the other. Asura then catches one of Bangs fist and Bang does the same. Both were at absolute stand still.

"I must say. For a criminal, you know how to hold you ground." Bang says with a smirk.

"You're not bad yourself, old man." Asura replied with a smirk also. "How about we end this fight and look the other way?"

"You may be a strong warrior, but I cannot let your crimes go unpunished."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. So be it." They both release each other's fist and back away from each other.

"Take this! PULVERIZING FIST!" Bang charges at Asura with his fist on fire.

"AMONS FURY!" Asura charges at Bang with his fist glowing red.

Both of their attacks collide, creating an explosion that blows them away, but Bang manages to recover quicker than Asura. He dashes towards him at high speeds.

"Shishigami-Ninpo Hidden Art: Bang's…VOLCANIC…FURY!" He then pummels Asura so fast that he couldn't counter, then grabs him and slams his body to a building, making a giant hole.

"Do you give up, criminal scum?" he yells to Asura, who is under a pile of rubble. However, Asura manages to get out of the rubble and walks out of the hole without a scratch. "W-what the?!"

"Not bad old man, but now it's' my turn." Asura unsheathes his sword from his back and lifts it in the air. The sword then begins to glow red and the ground begins to shake.

"Chaotic..." he swings his sword, "PIERCER!" The slash creates a giant wave of energy towards Bang at incredible high speeds. Bang tries to dodge it, but it is too late. The impact creates a giant expolsion powerful enough to be heard from the other side of the city.

"Ugh..." Bang lies on the ground defeated. His body covered in minor burns and his clothes in tatters.

Asura walks towards him, following the path of destruction he created. He stands over Bang and looks down on the fallen ninja.

"I didn't want to fight you, but you were persistent, so sorry. But you'll...what the?! " Before he knew it, he was raising his sword with his right arm and he suddenly felt a urge to kill the man before him.

_"What the hell is going on?!"_ His right arm begins to shake as he was resisting whatever was possessing him. "_I don't need, no, I don't want to kill him!" _He tries to let go of the sword, but he can no longer feel his arm. He tries using his other arm to stop himself, but it is no use. _"God damn it! Someone, anyone, stop me!"_His arm finally rises above his shoulders and he is about to swing untill...

"That's enough." Asura hears a voice behind him followed by a clicking sound. He turn his head and sees a man with dark hair and a brown trench coat pointing a gun at him.

"I don't know what this fight was about, but I bet it's nothing worth killing for. So just put the weapon down before you do something we both will regret." He says with a cold look in his eyes.

Whether it's because he is distracted or whatever had hold of him is gone, Asura manages to sheathe the weapon and raises his hands up.

"Are you going to put that gun away now? What are you, a NOL officer?" said Asura with his back still facing the man.

"Heh. Not anymore, but I still need you to stay here until they do arrive so they know who to blame for all this mess."

"I see...And I'm assuming you have no intention of making me walk free from all this?"

"Wow. You figured that out by yourself?" He said saracsticly. Even Asura laughed a little by his response.

"In that case..." Asura makes twist his hands as if he directing something. The man looks up and see three red lances coming straight at him for above.

"What the hell?!" He aims his gun at the lances and shoots them. Asura then uses the chance to get some distance between the two of them.

"Damn it!" The man shoots three more bullets at Asura, but he creates a barrier in front of him. "That was a bit dirty, don't you think?"

"You were the one with a gun aiming at the back of my head! You weren't really expecting me to go quietly did you?"

"Hmph! Honestly, I didn't really, but I was hoping you wouldn't." He quickly reloads his gun and draws out his own sword. "It just make things more fun."

"Really?" Asura creates a sword at each hand. "I couldn't agree more..."

* * *

I will try to have chapter 3 up by the end of the month.


	4. Chapter 3: The Vigilante

Italics_ are the thoughts of the characters_

**I do not own BlazBlue, nor do I own the OC's from the authors from the bottom. I only own my OC Asura 'the man,' and 'the woman.'**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Vigilante**

Asura and the stranger ready their weapons and get in a battle position. Both are just waiting to see who will make the first move. What seemed like seconds to others feels like hours to them.

_"Just who the hell is this guy? I feel like I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't tell with his hood up,"_ thought the stranger.

_"This guy has no idea what he just got himself into. I'll just rough him up a bit and knock him out the first chance I get," _though Asura.

Both of the men just stare at each other for a while longer, and then each one takes a step forward, but...

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Suddenly, both of them hear a woman yelling followed by a huge explosion to the side and see a woman that comes out from the smoke with long red hair and wearing a foreign outfit, and has freaking dragon claws! The woman is constantly punching and pushing back a man with long spiky red hair, wearing a NOL officers uniform except it is red, also has a dragon tail! The duo are constantly clashing with their...claws, and pushing them selves closer to Asura and the stranger.

"GOD! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING INFER!" yelled out the man.

"JUST SHUT UP KNIGHT! I WANT TO MAKE YOU BURN ON YOUR WAY TO HELL!" replied Infer.

They go past Asura and the man without noticing them, and the man named Knight catches one of Infers fist and throws her to another building.

"That all you got Sis?!"

Infer then comes out from the rubble and quickly punches Knight, sending him flying to the building.

"HA! You are too soft Brother!" She then runs towards here he punches him and both disappear from Asura's and the mans sight. All they could hear are the explosions and the screams out in the distance.

Both of them just looked at the scene with a very confused look on their faces.

"What just happened?" said the man.

"I don't know, but what I do know..." he then gets back in a battle position and directs his attention to the man, "is that we have a score to settle."

"Not backing out on this one, huh?" The man also gets back into his battle position. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Both of them then take another step forward, then they run towards each other, and clash their blades, making a ground shaking shockwave.

* * *

From a distance, the man with the crimson cloak and the bandaged face observes the battle between Asura and the stranger from the top of another building.

"Hmm…it seems that some things don't really change. That's good then. Just makes this a whole lot easier. " He suddenly feels a strong gust of wind blowing towards him and the scent of roses filled the air. He then raises his left hand above his head. At that moment, a lightning bolt strikes down to where he is, but it is repelled and goes back into the sky.

"Since when did you use such methods on attacking someone? Rachel…" the man turns around and sees the blonde haired girl behind him.

"We were not done talking before. There are some questions I need answered."

"I thought you knew everything, oh Great and Powerful Rachel?" he says in a sarcastic tone.

"Do not speak so familiar to me! It is quite rude to me."

"I can speak to you how I damn want to!" his voice started going from playful to hostile. "What do you want to know?"

Rachel begins to emit lightning again, as if she's preparing to attack him again, but quickly stops.

_"It's quite obvious that this man is capable of fighting me on even ground, and he might even win. I need to be patient with him."_

"What is your name?"

"My name is…well, for now, you may simply call me Paradox," said the man.

"Paradox? What a strange name…"

"Really? If that is what you think." He then turns his back on her again and looks down at the fight. "What else do you want to know?"

"Are you…an Observer?" said Rachel.

"Not quite, but who would want to be one?"

"What do you mean?" said Rachel with a surprised look on her face.

"Observers are just people who all they do is just sit down with a thumb up there a** while they see the world go through endless and pointless cycles, even though they are well aware of it, they do nothing to change it." He then turns to Rachel. "Sure they are more powerful than the average human because they become Observers, but what is the point of having power if you can't change the world with it?...You know, the role of an Observer fits you quite well Rachel. You are powerful, you have the potential to change the world, but in the end, when everyone needed you, you were useless…"

"How dare you insult me in front of my face, you lowly peasant!" Rachel fires a giant lightning bolt at Paradox. Paradox doesn't even flinch and instead smacks the bolt away with a backhand.

"What?!"

In a second, Paradox appears right in front of her, towering over her.

"You don't scare me Rachel. You should rest for a bit…little girl..." He lifts his right hand and flick Rachel's forehead with a single finger.

"...Eh?" was all that Rachel said with a surprised look on her face. This was not what she was expecting at all.

"Wait for it…" Suddenly, the roof begins to shake, and Rachel is flung into the next building by a powerful force, crashing into it.

"UGH!" The sudden force knocks the wind out of her and she begins to lose consciousness. "How…" She then falls down from the hole, but Paradox appears and catches her before she hit the ground. He then gently places her unconscious body on the roof top they were just at, placing her head against her knocked out familiars.

"I'm sorry…but I don't need you on my trail." He then walks to the edge of the roof and vanishes without a trace.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Just give up!"

"Like hell I will!"

Both combatants fight each other with their swords clashing with one another. Asura is wielding twin swords resembling katana's made out of seithr in his hands while the man in the brown coat wields a large sword and a pistol.

Asura quickly swings his swords in several different places at the man, but he manages to block them.

"Is this all you can do? I'm kinda disappointed really, seeing on how..." the man swing his sword to counter Asura's attacks, "you took out the other guy."

"Don't push me bud!" Asura blocks a swing from him. "I'm barely even trying right now."

"Really? Then lets..." The man then pulls a trigger that is on the sword, and than suddenly the sword is covered in fire, "get more serious!" He then dashes towards Asura and swings his sword, shooting fire out of it.

"WHOA!" Asura then arches his back far, barely dodging the flames as he can feel the heat on his face. He then dodge rolls the next attack away from him.

"BUSTER SHOT!" the man fires a huge blast from his gun at Asura.

"DEVIL SCAR!" Asura swings both of his sword in a X formation, firing a blast of siethr resembling an X, canceling the shot.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" The man fire his gun three more times, but Asura manages to block and dodge the bullets. The man then reloads his gun and aims it in the air above him.

"FIRE SHOWER!"

He fires a bullet several dozen meters in the air and it explodes.

"...What are you trying to hit? A bird?"

"Wait for it...and I wish."

"Huh?" Asure looks up into the air where the shot exploded and his eyes widen. "Oh...hell..." He see red orbs raining down above him. He then creates two giant arms of seithr and protects himself. When the orbs hit him, each exploded, but when it was over, he remained unscratched.

"Impressive. I have never seen anyone protect themselves like that before." said the man

"Oh. So now you are impressed? Then what do you think of this?!" Asura uses one of the arms and plucks out a large tree that just happened to be there and throws it at the man.

"Really?" the man cuts right through the tree with his sword. "You are going to have to do bette-" when he looks up, he blocks an attack and is sent back a few meters. He see Asura with a long lance in one hand and a smaller one in the other.

"Lets try something a little different?" Asura swings the longer lance at the man, but he manages to block it. However, Asura tries to stab the man with the smaller one, but the man dodges it by side stepping. Asura then swings his body around and swings the longer lance again. Although the man blocks it, he is sent flying from the force.

"Whoa!" The man manages to land on his feet and aims his gun at Asura and fires it three more times, but like before, Asura avoids them.

_"So he can only fire it six times before reloading, and he can only fire a big blast one time with every clip, making him only fire three more times, and that sword of his is a real pain since he can burn me at any moment."_

_"I don't know what kind of Ars Magus or Armagus this guy is using, but the fact that he can make almost anything makes it harder to predict his next move, not only that...he hasn't used the sword on his back yet, and I don't even know what it does."_

The man reloads his gun. As he does, Asura charges at him with his lances. When the man was finally done, he aims his gun at the ground.

"Smoke Shot!" He fire the gun and it explodes, leaving a huge cloud of smoke in front of Asura.

"Crap!"

Asura tries to back away, but he is caught in the smoke.

"Damn it! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to smoke!?" *punchline drum sound*

Before he knows it, one of Asura's lances fly out of his hand.

"What the?!"

When the smoke cleared. he sees the man aiming the gun directly at a surprised Asura's head. Asura the smacks the gun away, causing the bullet to miss him. He then backs away quickly from the man.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" said the man with a smirk.

"No, but you should be." Asura throw his other lance at him, but the man hits it away with his own, causing it to land…

"Ugh…Huh? What's going on? What happened?" said a now awaken Bang. As he was waking up, the lance lands directly in front of his eyes, perhaps even less than an inch away from his head.

"That…spear…nearly…" He then loses conscious again from the shock.

"Is that it, because I really hope it wasn't?" said the man in brown.

"You are going to wish it was!" He then snaps his fingers. At that moment, the lance that was disarmed begins to glow behind the man. He then turns around and his eyes widen.

"What the!?" He then tries to run away from the weapon, but he is flung towards Asura when it exploded. Asura then smacks the man to the ground hard with his fist.

"OOOOOO! That's got to hurt!"

"Not as much at this!" The man immediately gets up and punches Asura's jaw, sending him upwards.

"OUCH!" Asura lands on his back, but he gets up while touching his lower jaw.

"That was a dirty move you did just now." Says Asura.

"Hmph. Said the one used a dirty move of his own. That last punched hurt like hell, But…" The man then picks up his sword again and reloads his gun. "I am nowhere near finished."

"You've got guts, I'll give you that. So this time…" He then reaches for his own sword. "I will…" The moment he touched the hilt of it, he started feeling bloodthirsty and begins to lose consciousness.

"_What the?! What's with me?! This feeling…this…is just like before!" _He remembers the time when he drew Sonneillon out on Rachel, and that he felt the urge to kill her, and the time when he won the fight against Bang, where he was about to kill him against his own will.

"_This feeling…it's coming from Sonneilon….No…I won't use this! Not now!" _He manages to let go of the sword, but finds himself gasping for air and sweating.

"Hey! Are you okay? You like zoned out for a minute," says the man.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Asura creates a sword at each hand. "Just forget about it and let's finish this!"

"Fine by me!" The man holsters his gun and points his sword in the air using his left arm. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Asura."

"...What? Your name...is Asura?." He says with a surprised look on his face. He even lowers his sword.

"Yeah...hey! What's wrong with you?! You look like you just saw a ghost...wait. Please tell me there isn't!" Asura quickly looks behind him.

"My name...is Tatsuo."

"Hmm? Tatsuo?" said Asura with a confused look. It was almost like Tatsuo wanted him to know who he is, like they've met before.

'You...don't know then...in that case..." He raises his sword again and points it at Asura. "Lets finish this fight!"

"Well Tatsuo…" He combines the sword's hilts and turns it into a bow. "You just better hope I miss!" He then readies the bow and forms a red arrow while doing so.

"The same goes for you!" Tatsuo sword then erupts in flames.

"Take this! BLAZING BLITZ!" He charges at Asura while being surround by flames from his sword.

Asura then fires the arrow, leaving a red trail as it flies. However, when the arrow makes contact with the tip of the sword, it was split in two.

"WHAT?!"

Tatsuo strikes a surprised Asura with the tip of his sword, pushing him back into a wall and making him crash into it.

"Got ya...hmm?"

When the smoke clears, he sees that Asura was able to catch the blade, which its still on fire, with his hands covered in a crimson substance.

"Wow. That quite a neat trick you have there." said Tatsuo. His sword is mere inches away from Asura's neck, only being hold back by Asura's hands.

"Didn't really...have a lot options..." While his arms are being protected, he still feels the blazing heat from the sword as he keeps it away from piercing his head.

"Do you submit?" He then puts more force onto the sword.

"In...your...dreams..." Asura swings the sword to the right, making Tatsuo slash through the building and making it explode.

"Crap!" Tatsuo is then caught in the explosion and is surrounded in smoke. "That guy...he used my own move against me. Clever." Tatsuo then gets himself out of the smoke, only to find that Asura has disappeared. "Shoot. The guy got away."

"Oh really?!"

Tatsuo turns around and see Asura far away from him. Asura then raises his right hand above his head and it begins to glow red.

"What the?!" Tatsuo takes out his gun and shoots at Asura, but he defends himself with a barrier created by his left hand.

"Let me show you a REALLY neat trick." The red light the shoots up into the air and expands, forming a giant sword that seems to be over a dozen meters high.

"Oh crap! What is that?!" Tatsuo then turns around and begins to run.

"Too late...BELIAL'S INFERNAL EDGE!" Asura swings his arm, slamming the giant sword to the ground and a powerful wave of destruction goes towards Tatsuo.

"Oh what the he-" The powerful force of the attack pushes Tatsuo a great distance and he crashes into a wall, making a giant hole and a explosion. The blade disappears and Asura looks at the destruction he caused.

"Whoa...And I thought mages of a magic guild went overboard..." Asura takes a look araound and see the entire area is in smoke. Buildings were damaged immensely, there are giant holes and craters in the ground, and citizens looks at him with fear in their eyes.

"So much for not drawing attention to myself. Looks like I'm going to have too..." Suddenly, he feels the back of his hair goes up and begins to have goosebumps. He turns around and see a lightning bolt coming straight at him.

"Whoa!" Asura jumps to the left dodge the bolt. "Who did tha-" Before he knows it, he is hit on his side from the same lightning bolt from before.

"WAGHHAGHAHGA!" He was shocked so bad you could see clearly see his bones. After a few seconds, Asura falls on his back, roasted.

_"Damn it...was that Rachel's lightning?"_

He tries to get up, but he is paralyzed from the bolt, so he is unable too.

_"No shit!"_

As he struggles to get up, someone walks to him.

"So you are the one who has been causing a ruckus in this city." said a woman.

Asura looks in front of him and see a woman with long blond hair with a blue hairpin on the front with blue eyes. She is wearing some kind of white armor with blue outlines that covers her entire torso and arms, and is wearing a long blue skirt that reaches to her knees. Her sword resembled a medieval long sword with blue markings on it.

_"Who is this chick?" _He tries to talk, but is unable to move his mouth.

"Oh. Seems you can't speak. In that case, I'll just have to find out who you are my self." She grabs Asura's hood and takes it off, but as she does, she gasps.

"You're...you're..."

_"Here it comes..." _As Asura looks away and waits for the expected yelling and screaming, he hears something almost completely unexpected; crying. He looks at the woman and she has started to shed tears.

"You're...still alive..." she says while crying.

_"What the hell? Why is she crying? Do I even know her?"_

Suddenly, they hear a whistle being blown and sees NOL soldiers are on their way towards them.

_"OH CRAP!" I need to..." _As soon as they hear the whistle, the woman kneels to where Asura was, making a fist. _"Wait a minute! What are you doing?!"_

"Sorry...but just go to sleep for now..." She then gets into position.

_"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! DON'T YOU FU-"_ The woman punches Asura face to the ground hard, knocking him out cold...

* * *

_"...ugh..." _Asura wakes up after his...you know what, he just got knocked the f***ed out.

_"Hey! We might have kids reading this!"_

He looks around and find himself in a jail cell. His weapon is gone, but he still has his normal clothes.

_"Never thought I would end up here." _He touches where he got hit. _"That woman sure knows how to throw a punch."_

He looks to his left and see that the other cells are empty. He then looks to his right and see all but one cell is empty. The cell that wasn't was right next to him, and the prisoner that was in there was familiar to him.

"Hey! I know you!" He stands up and points to the prisoner. " You are the crazy bitch that tried to kill that one guy!"

The prisoner was the woman named Infer. She was bounded by chains and her hands and legs in concrete blocks. Infer looked at him that would scare the living shi-I mean crap out of others.

"Who the hell are you? Actually, forget it. I don't care." said Infer.

"So...what are you in for?" asked Asura, but he pretty much knew the answer.

"Attempted murder mostly. What about you?"

"I don't know. Probably for a lot of things. Most likely property damage while I was in a fight." As he said that, Infer started laughing.

"That's it?! That doesn't even sound like a big deal compare to what I can do!" said Infer.

"Really? Well at least I was able to get the job done. You are only charged for 'attempted murder.' Meaning you failed. Some killer you are." he said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" She tries to get up, but she is bounded by the chains. "Say that again in front of my face!"

"You are a disgrace of a killer." He said right between the bars with a smile. "You couldn't kill an ant even if you burned it."

"WHY YOU!" She tries to grab him, but the chains aren't budging. "When I get out of here, I will make your blood paint my room!"

"Oh I'm so scared." He says while mocking a scared persons voice. "However, I'm the one getting out of here..." He creates a sword in his hand.

"Hey! How did you do that?! They should have stripped away and Armagus you had?!" said Infer.

"They can take my sword, but they can't take away seithr." He then prepares to swing the sword, but he hears the sound of footsteps.

"Crap!" He makes the sword disappear and lies back down on his bed, pretending to sleep. He hears the footstep coming closer to his cell.

"...Hey. Wake up." said a woman.

"That voice..." he gets up and turns around and sees that it is the same woman what punched him. "Oh god! Its you!"

"Hmph. Is that anyway to treat a lady?" said the woman.

"He's been like this since he got up." said Infer.

"Like you can be called a lady, Infer." said a man that appear behind the woman. It was the same man that Infer tried to kill and he was holding a cup of ramen.

"Knight! What took you so long?! Give me some of that ramen!" yelled out Infer.

"Calm your fat ass down Infer. You'll get it in a minute." Knight then turns to the woman. "You have five, so don't waste it."

"Thank you." She then turns to Asura. "I'm sorry about before, okay?"

"Oh you're sorry? I guess that means a lot to someone who is now locked in cell next to a crazy lady!"

"Hey!"

"Look. The reason I came down here is that I have a offer for you." said the woman.

"An offer?"

"Yes. You see, the NOL has been adding up the fines of your crimes that you have committed." Knight then hands her a piece of paper. "Property damage, assault, attepted robbery, reckless endangerment of citizens, child abu-"

"OKAY OKAY! I get it! So how much was the fine?"

"This." She shows him the amount and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"60,000,000pd?! Is that even possible?! I don't even have a tenth of that amount!"

"Which is why I have an offer for you."

"And that is?!"

"I can pay it off for you." said the woman with a smile.

"You can?!" He runs up to the cell door. "You must be an angel sent from heaven!"

"But...in exchange, you are to work with me, as a vigilante, until the debt is paid off."

" I take it back, you're a devil!" He then walks away from the door and lays back on his bed.

"If you don't pay it off, you will remain here for sixty years." said the woman.

"I could just escape anytime though. Hell, I can do it now." said Asura.

"If you do that, then the NOL will place a bounty on your head that is four times this amount and you will killed on sight." said the woman.

_"Killed on sight? That seems a little extreme." _The threat really didn't faze Asura, but something clicked in his head and he begins to smile.

_"If I work with this chick, I could score a lot of cash in this kind of work, and just make my way out town with a ton of money." _He then gets up and walks back to the door.

"Alright. I will work for you, but we split the money 50/50 every job, and I will do things my own way."

"That seems fair. After all, the money will be all mine in the end." she said with a smile.

_"Bitch." _

The woman then puts her arm through the bars.

"My name is Valkyrie." Asura then takes her arm and shakes it.

"I'm Asura." As soon as he said his name, Valkyrie lets go and stares at him with a surprised look. "Whats wrong?"

"Its...its nothing..." she then turns her back on him. "You will be released in a few minutes. I'll be waiting outside." She then walks towards the exit and leaves.

"Weird girl..."

"I'll be back to let you out once the paper work is filled," said Knight.

"Hold on! What about my ramen?! I'm starving here!" Infer cried out.

"HERE!" Knight throws the cup of ramen through the bars, splashing Infer.

"You asshole...I will kill you!"

"Try not to spill it all on yourself. People would get the wrong idea about you." he said with a smirk as he leaves.

"What an asshole...I like him." said Asura.

"Yeah? Well the both of you can just go fu-!"

"Hey! No F-bombs! This fanfic is rated T!"

"Screw the ratings!"

"No! The ratings screw you!" *punchline drum sound*

* * *

**I would like to thank Deviljho for letting me use his OC's Infer and Knight. You will also be seeing OCs from other authors and they will appear from time to time.**


End file.
